Breeze
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Even if he did come back to me, would the breeze still blow around us again? Set in Apple's POV. Mentioning of Dapple.


**"Breeze"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. I was too bored trying to think of what to write for a story, so I figured that this little Daring/Apple fic would be enough to tide you over. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Apple's POV<strong>

The breeze.

Cool and ecstatic as the entire sky itself.

As a young girl, I would always share the beauty of the wind blowing through my precious locks. The way my ears tickled when the breeze shot me right through the side of my head. I had a tingly feeling from the wind, which gave me goosebumps. I admit it bothered me at first, but it actually got comfortable as time passed by.

Me and my precious mother would take me to the park so we could share the breeze together. It was our special mother-daughter time, knowing that she needed a break from her kingdom once in a while. Our day would start like this: We'd get up, have breakfast, drive to the nearest park, take a walk, eat delicious ice cream, sit on the bench and talk about life's problems, and to feel the enduring wind in the springtime.

I do remember the time I asked my mother how my Happily Ever After would be like. With a smile on her face, she told me I would be married to a handsome prince who would look after me, take care of me, and love me forever with all our hearts. I felt excited and happy about this news. Even though I thought boys were icky because of the cooties they have, I knew sooner or later I'd find the one that would bring me happiness growing up.

Daring Charming was his name, and he was the son of King Charming. He also had a brother that he also loved, Dexter. He was the most nicest boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was also polite, he was caring, and whenever someone was in distress, he was the first person ever to help. He's always been this way since. The first time we met was at Nursery Rhyme School at around 6 years old. Sparrow Hood, who was the most annoying boy and bully at our school, took away my favorite stuffed snow fox and wouldn't give it back to me. No matter how hard I tried or begged, he kept shoving his pride in my face.

I, Apple White, felt sad.

That was when Daring stepped in to rescue. He had a wooden sword in his hand (of course, it was made out of wood), and threatened Sparrow that he'll hit him if he didn't give me back my stuffed snow fox. Trying not to start a fight, Sparrow gently handed me my stuffed animal back and walked away. No one ever stepped to stand up for me until now, but the way Daring did it reminded me how chivalrous he was. And that's when our friendship started to flourish.

But as we got older, our friendship started to become more closer than that. Me and Daring had developed a relationship unlike any other.

When we dated, me and Daring decided our first date would be at the park. The same place that me and my mom would go to when I was young. Even though Daring was a fancy guy and he decided that our dates would be a lot more fancier than this, nothing felt more original than the park. What added the romantic touch was the romantic carriage ride that Daring planned out for me. And since the sun was setting around us, it felt perfect.

While we were strolling away, I felt the breeze blow around me once more. It felt magical that we would share this cool breeze together. Daring looked at me and felt breathless. He felt breathless of the way my hair was flowing all around him. He could imagine being trapped by a mysterious aura filled with a breeze of my love for him. And he was comfortable with that.

For me, looking at his hair flown in the wind made him more dreamy than ever. I was dying to have my hands wrap all around his hair and feel his love all around me. I desperately wanted my fingers around his hair, feeling the soft smooth texture. With his arm around me, we both leaned in and shared what was perhaps our first kiss. A soft breeze blew once more, surrounding us in total harmony. The kind of breeze that refused to be split apart. The kind of breeze that held me and Daring together as one.

I even told him about the story that my mom told me involving our storybook tales. He would be destined prince that would save me from the poisoned apple that I would eat and send me into a deep sleep. And then, his kiss would awaken me from the nap and we would live Happily Ever After. Despite us having to save our first kiss for our story, Daring decided to wing it and share this special kiss for me on this occasion, just so that everyone we knew would forget that it ever happened here. And after that, we would go into our real stories as prophesied and share our first 'real ' kiss as promised.

For once, I felt happy that my dream of being the next Snow White was one step closer than ever.

But so far, only twelve years had past. And as far as my happily ever after was concerned...

...

...

...

...

...it didn't happen.

I found out that Daring was in love with somebody else. It might have been one of my close friends though, namely either Cerise or Lizzie or Holly or Duchess. This was way confusing. What went on with this scene. Was this a secret life Daring was hiding behind my back? I was sure of it. I had to be sure of it. I didn't even realize Daring would care about somebody else more than they did me.

What did I do wrong to deserve this?

Was it all because Daring was so self-centered, that he didn't even bother spending any time with me? Of course it wasn't surprising, since he kept looking at himself in the mirror for hours.

Was it because I was too stubborn and selfish to care about my happily ever after coming true other than my friends.

Apparently, something did happen between us...

...

...

...

It was all because Daring wanted to follow his destiny.

If he wanted to tell me that in the first place, then he should have. He shouldn't just have to walk away from me without any explanation. Only if my half-sister Raven Queen would have signed the Storybook of Legends in the first place, then I would be happy and I would still have Daring with me. But she had to go ahead and flip the script. Thanks to her, I don't know if I could find someone who I can love more than Daring. And the sad part of it is that I haven't tried.

It's been now twelve years and so far, I was standing in the park all alone with the breeze blowing towards me. I would be happy at a scenery like this, but truth be told, I wasn't happy this time, and I don't know if I'll ever will be.

I still don't know if I'll ever be happy without Daring. But despite him trying to find out his destiny for himself, one thing was still uncertain:

I still love him dearly.

Maybe one day he would realize his mistakes and come back to me. Even if it takes him another 10 years, 20 years, 30 years, or perhaps eternity, I know he'll come back to me so we can be Happily Ever After as promised. Until then, I would wait around in the spring wind, hoping to hear his voice, feel his touch, or feel his presence again. But still, I shake the same old feeling, wondering if he'll ever come back to me.

Even if he did come back to me, would the breeze still blow around us again?

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was pretty sweet to begin with.<strong> **Yeah, I know there's a lot of Daring/Cerise fanshippers (recently I watched the Thronecoming special on Nickelodeon and it was badass), and a lot of Daring/Lizzie fans as well, but nothing, and I mean nothing, will separate my love for Daring/Apple. I think it's absolutely fun to write them and I'll continue to write them until I die.**

**Anyway, feedback's are welcome! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
